The invention relates to switch position indications and interlocks for power breaker systems, and in particular, to air-insulated medium-voltage switchgear assemblies, having the functional features of power switching, disconnection and grounding.
Power breaker systems are known in the conventional art and are designed in accordance with the relevant regulations or position indications for power breakers with their disconnector and grounding device functions in accordance with VDE 0670 Part 1000 and, for interlocks, the functions to be precluded at the same time in accordance with VDE 0670 Part 6 (interlocks/recommendations).
The position indications of power breaker systems and the functional interlocks are very largely controlled by individual lever linkages, as can be seen, for example, in DE 44 45 081 A1, and are therefore very closely matched to the design characteristics of the various power breaker systems. Depending on the nature and extent of the power breaker systems, widely differing control mechanisms with very different installation volumes are thus provided. The range of differing control mechanisms is correspondingly large as customer demands increase. In addition to the correspondingly required matching developments with design changes, of existing power breaker systems, complex new developments are also invariably required relating to switch position indications and interlocks for power breaker systems, in particular for newly developed system concepts.
In one embodiment of the invention, there is a switch position indication and interlock for power breaker circuits, control modules to jointly integrate the switch position indication and interlock, indication slides to provide the switch position indication and interlock. The control modules each have a center plate which guides the indication slides and the interlock slides and is arranged between a front-face cover plate and a retaining plate facing the inner region of the power breaker circuits, the center plate has a plurality of guide openings matched positions and contours of the indication slides and of the interlock slides, the cover plate has a plurality of viewing openings matched to the positions and contours of the indication slides and of the interlock slides, and the retaining plate has a plurality of bushing openings matched to the positions and contours of the indication slides and of the interlock slides.
In one aspect of the invention, the indication slides and the interlock slides move in straight lines in the center plate, the indication slides and the interlock slides are guided approximately at right angles to one another by the center plate, and the indication slides and the interlock slides are guided in the center plate in such a manner that, when the power breaker circuits are switched on, the indication slides block the interlock slides from moving.
In another aspect of the invention, the indication slides are associated with position states of the power breakers circuits, and the interlock slides are associated with function enabling states of disconnectors and grounding devices.
In still another aspect of the invention, the position states of the power breakers are symbolized by transverse and longitudinal bars on the indication slides, and the function enabling states of disconnectors and/or grounding devices are provided by the interlock slides by blocking or releasing bushings to drive shafts.
The invention relates to the large number of different designs for switch position indications and interlocks for the power breaker systems, and to significantly reduce the installation volume of these switch position indications and interlocks.
The invention has, for example, the following features:
the switch position indications and interlocks are integrated jointly in control modules,
the switch position indications and interlocks are provided by indication slides and interlock slides,
the control modules each have a center plate which guides the indication slides and the interlock slides and is arranged between a front-face cover plate and a retaining plate facing the inner region of the power breaker systems,
the center plate has a number of guide openings matched to the positions and contours of the indication slides and of the interlock slides,
the cover plate has a number of viewing openings matched to the positions and contours of the indication slides and of the interlock slides, and
the retaining plate has a number of bushing openings matched to the positions and contours of the indication slides and of the interlock slides.
1.1 the switch position indications and interlocks are integrated jointly in control modules,
1.2 the switch position indications and interlocks are provided by indication slides and interlock slides,
1.3 the control modules each have a center plate which guides the indication slides and the interlock slides and is arranged between a front-face cover plate and a retaining plate facing the inner region of the power breaker systems,
1.4 the center plate has a number of guide openings matched to the positions and contours of the indication slides and of the interlock slides,
1.5 the cover plate has a number of viewing openings matched to the positions and contours of the indication slides and of the interlock slides,
1.6 the retaining plate has a number of bushing openings matched to the positions and contours of the indication slides and of the interlock slides.
The integration of switch position indications and switch position interlocks in a common control module provides the design preconditions for a standard control concept for power breaker systems, including those having different performance features. The control modules use what is referred to as a xe2x80x9csandwichxe2x80x9d construction, with the switch position indications being in the form of indication slides, and the switch position interlocks being in the form of interlock slides. The indication slides and the interlock slides are in this case guided in a center plate, which is bounded at the front by a cover plate with corresponding viewing openings, and on the system side by a retaining plate having corresponding bushing openings. The control module is designed as a compact unit, and can be used as a standardized assembly in power breaker systems, irrespective of their power range.
Additional features of the invention provide:
the indication slides and the interlock slides can move in straight lines in the center plate,
the indication slides and the interlock slides are guided approximately at right angles to one another by the center plate, and
the indication slides and the interlock slides are guided in the center plate in such a manner that, when the power breakers are switched on, the indication slides block the capability of the interlock slides to move.
The straight-line guidance of the indication slides and of the interlock slides in the center plate provides a blocked state and a released state for the interlock slides in a particularly simple manner.
Other features of the invention provide the following:
the indication slides are associated with position states of the power breakers, and
the interlock slides are associated with function enabling states of disconnectors and grounding devices.
This fixed association with the various components of the power breaker systems allows operations to be carried out in switching consoles more easily and substantially without errors.
Additional features of the invention are provided by the following:
the position states of the power breakers are symbolized by transverse and longitudinal bars on the indication slides, and
the function enabling states of disconnectors and grounding devices are provided by the interlock slides by blocking or releasing bushings to drive shafts.
The very high level of operation without errors in switching consoles is, in addition, also promoted by these features.